Frostbite The Falcon
Frostbite The Falcon is a Falcon Animatronic, He is Male He Has The Power of Telekinesis During Night Time. He Has White Feathers, a Orange Beak. White Hair with Googles. He Does Fun Activities at The Pizzeria. His Right Foot is Missing It's Suit. Withered Version: He is Missing His Both Arms, He Still Have His Left Upper-Arm, He is Missing The Suit on Most of His Torso, His Left Upper-Arm and Legs. He is Missing His Left Eye and His Right Eye is Black with a White Pupil, He Has Lots of Broken Wires Hanging Out of His Body. Toy Version: His Gender is Changed to Female, Her Eyes are Gray. She Wears a Silver Garment and Bikini, Her Breasts and Hips are Very Large, Each Thigh and Breast The Size of a Basketball. She Wears a Silver Bowtie, She Also Holds a Cupcake With a Silver Plate, The Cupcake Wears a Gray Frosting and a Candle with Gray Stripes. She is Very Tall. And She Has Gray Cheeks. Phantom Version: She is Missing His Entire Suit, Except For The Lower Part of His Mask, He is Missing His Right Forearm and Hand. His Bottom Jaw Hangs Down, He is Missing His Left Eye. He is Burnt Badly. Nightmare Version: He Has a Pointed Cracked Beak With 4 Rows of Jagged and Sharp Teeth. His Right Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket and He is Missing The Suit Suit on His Left Leg and Right Hand. Both Eyes are Bloodshot and His Fingers and Toes Have Tiny Drills on Them. Withered Toy Version: She is Missing Both Arms With Wires Hanging Out and She is Missing The Left Side of Her Mask. Her Garment, Bowtie, and Bikini is Torn. Her Beak is Cracked. She is Also Missing The Suit on Her Left Leg. She Has a Huge Hole on Her Torso. Her Breast Have Small Holes on Them, The Cupcake is Missing It's Left Eye, It's Right Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket and The Candle is Broken Phantom Toy Version: She Has Numerous Holes on Her Arms and Legs. Her Waist is Missing It's Suit and Her Garment is Torn. Her Left Foot and Left Hand is Missing It's Suit Too. His Eyes are Both Black With White Phantom Pupils. The Cupcake is Missing Both Eyes With a Broken Candle. Nightmare Toy Version: Her Left Eye is Black with a Red Pupil, Her Left Hand and The Left Side of Her Mask Is Missing It's Suit. Her Feathers are Dripping With Oil and Stained. She is Also Missing The Suit on Her Right Foot. She Has Several Holes on Her's Limbs, Her Breasts and Hips are 2 Times Larger, Her Garment and Bikini Are Ripped and Filled with Holes Because of Her Massive Beachball-Sized Bust and Hips. Her Bowtie is Ripped Too Fredbear Version: Her Old Fredbear Version is Female, Her Bikini and Garment are Cyan. Her Hips and Breast Each Are The Size of Basketballs, Her Bowtie is Pink. Her Eyes are Pink Aswell. Her Beak is Light-Orange. She is Very Tall.